(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of immobilizing target nucleic acids on a solid support. Specifically, methods that utilize combinatorial capture probe pairs to immobilize specific target nucleic acids or groups of specific target nucleic acids on a solid support.
(2) Description of Related Art
Typical prior-art methods use specifically synthesized single natural deoxyoligonucleotides to capture target sequences of interest. These target capture method can capture sequences closely or even distantly related sequences that compromise the efficiency and purity with which specific targets can be captured. What is needed are methods that provide even higher levels of specificity and efficiency.
Compared to other methods, this invention offers benefits of speed, efficiency, and significantly enhanced specificity of capture.